The Fantasy
by BehindTheCrimsonDoor
Summary: Bella is the one who's lived in Forks longer than Edward. Edward meets Bella under severe circumstances. How many times will Edward be able to save Bella? BxEM for later chaptersThis is my first fanfic ever! Let me know how I am doing.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I moved here so my Mom could spend her time with Phil. I thought they could use some time alone, considering they are now newlyweds. I told my Mom I could use a fresh start and wanted to move in with Charlie. She seemed confused about my desision but eagerly agreed, considering her new life.

Forks hasn't been horrible. I made a few friends. My favorites were Angela and Ben. They were always so nice and helpful whenever I needed a break away from the quiet life at home. We went to a movie together every week. We had nicknamed ourselves as "The Flick Click". A little juvenile but always in fun.

Then there was Jessica and Mike. Well not Jessica AND Mike anymore. Mike had just recently been unfaithful to Jessica with the first female who showed any hint of interest. Thats why Jessica has been so undeniably nice to me in the past week or so. She used to hate me because she thought I was stringing Mike along somehow. I didn't get it. Mike was always asking me to go places with them, flirting with me right in front of Jessica. He could never take a hint. I swear his head was made of iron, how else could it be so hard?? Now that he has cheated on Jessica (which I think was for the best, for Jessica's sake) Jessica has been asking me to hang out with her all the time. I really didnt mind. I needed some girl time to get out of Charlie's hair. She has been begging me to go to a party she was invited to while she was at a concert with Mike a few weeks past. I thought it was kind of strange to go to a party where you know absolutely none of the people attending but, if it will take Jessica's mind off of Mike, why not give it a try?

That Friday morning I woke up knowing I would be hearing Jessica's excitment all day. I was dreading it. I'm not really one for parties, but for Jessica's sake I thought I would help her out. I mean, what if something bad happened? I could try and stop it. Not that I would be much help IF I tried, considering I'm a clumsy mess. I can't even walk down the hall without tripping over my own feet.

After I got dressed in my jeans and a light blue sweater, I headed to my old faded red Chevy truck. It was old but reliable. I absoluteley loved it.

I got to school to find Jessica waiting for me.

"I'm SO excited! I can't wait to pick out what I'm going to wear. You're going to have to come over to my house after school, I have to give you some clothing approprate for the party. We can have you going in what you usually wear!"

Leave it to Jessica to comment on my too casual clothing.

"Alright I guess I won't fight you on this one."

I knew she was right even though I didn't want to believe Jessica could be right. I liked my jeans and sweaters, they were comfortable, and I thought they looked .. fine. But I guess thats not what you wear to a patry. My only dress up clothing I have are sundresses from living in Pheonix with my Mom, but I knew I shouldn't suggest them because I would expect Jessica to tell me that I would look like a five year old.

"What did you tell Charlie?"

"I told him I would be over at your house working on a oral book report"

"Good, my parents are gone for the weekend, they'll be gone by the time we get out of school, so we can just head straight there"

I didn't feel good about lieing to Charlie but, hey, I think I can make one mistake.

After school I convinced Jessica to take my truck. I hated listning to her whiny music, it was just all too depressing. Plus her driving skills were sort of unbearable. I didn't want to go throught the incident again where she went OUT an IN at the mall, she about gave me a heart attack. I knew I was clumsy, but I can handle driving.

We arrived at her house at 3:00 P.M. and she immediatley started picking out clothes. Jessica picked out a red, low cut, high hemmed, tight fitting mini dress for her. She looked like one of those sleazy girls thatWill Smithdates on "The Fresh Prince of Bell Air", I hoped she wasn't going to go that far for what she had in mind for me.

To my surprise she picked out a knee length brown flowy skirt and a forn fitting, not too low cut T-shirt, out of respect for me some gold metallic flats. I then realized she probably wanted to stand out aside from me, which in all honesty I really didn't mind.

She started on my hair next. She swept half of it up for me, and curled my hair in ways I never knew could exist. My hair framed my face beautifly. I stared at myself in awe at how I looked as Jessica worked on her own hair. Jessica wore her hair silky straight. I couldn't believe she could get her mess of curls that glossy and beautiful.

Lastly she started to cake my face with make-up. It felt like she was putting too much on, it could just be the fact that I just put a little eyeshadow and eyeliner on in the morning. I definetley didn't need blush, as I blushed constantly. I really didn't need lipstick either, my lips were always a crimson red. I always thought my lips looked odd in comparison with my skin which was so pale. My mother begged to differ about it though. She always told me I looked like a vixon from an old time movie. Yeah... right.

When Jessica finnaly finished my make-up, I was shocked. I looked so pretty, I looked natraul. The exact opposite of what I thought I was going to look like. She emphisized my already big, round eyes with a light brown shadow, with a darker shade in the crease. she highlighted my cheekbones with a sparkly powder, it made me look like I had more pronounced cheekbone then I already had. She put the tiniest amount of blush on my cheeks. She finished with a clear lip gloss that made my lips look hollywood movie lucious.

"How did you do this to my face?" I was astounded.

"Well, I have practice every morning on myself, and I've been watching the Style Network since I was about 7 years old" She laughed at me as I was watching myself in pure amazement.

I watched her do her make-up hopefully taking in some tips. I would never do to my face what she did to hers though. Her eyeshadow was a shocking blue, and her lips were blood red. She looked horrible. I mean I know I'm not the style expert but... blue eyeshadow with a crimson red dress?? She looked like a cheap whore straight from a 1980's horror movie.

Finnally she finished herself off with an extremeley high and vividly ugly pair of metallic silver pumps. I really didn't understand how she could make me look so amazing, and then make herself look like... that. Ha! If there were any respectable cute boys at this party I would be in luck standing next to her. I could never find one of those though. Every guy I met seemed too eager. I don't know if it is my lack of knowledge on boys, or Charlie pounding it into my head that all of them were creeps, but I just haven't any interest in any of them. They are all to juvenile, and very much all too cocky.

We hoped into my love (my truck) and we set off to Seattle. I had never taken a trip there yet so this was going to be an experience. I could tell right off the bat that Jessica was not enjoying my taste in music at all. I thought I had perfect taste. I liked pretty much everything with two exceptions, rap, and country. My favorite of all of the genres was metal. I was listning to my favorite Opeth song when I looked over at jessica to see a disgusted look on her face.

"Why can't you listen to normal music?" as she made a disgusting face.

I just laughed and ignored that comment

"I think we turn straight ahead" Jessica had a Mapquest on her phone and the address in her hand.

The drive there was getting a little suspicious. The buildings were growing more gruesome as we drove further into what looked like the slums of Seattle.

"Maybe we should just go home" I was hopeing she wasn't getting the same gut feeling as I.

"No way!" "We have come this far, and look were here! Just park in this parking garage and we can walk the rest of the way"

"I suppose"

You know Bella you really are starting to sound like a parental figure rather than a friend"

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous is all"

I really didn't want to continue this trip that neither one of our parents knew of. I knew now especially my thoughts of me stopping something bad would never be in my favor. I didn't want to make Jessica more dissapointed though, so I continued with what was planned.

We walked about 4 blocks to what looked like an abandoned home. It was tattered,dilapidated in the least. The windows were broken and I could swear the putrid smell I was getting a hint of was coming from inside the house.

I looked to Jessica with worry in my eyes "I-" was all I got out when the door suddenly flew open. Jessica seemed uncertain about the house, until she saw the man who opened the door. I couldn't figure out why her eyes had lit up with pleasure. The man was rather muscular with black greasy hair that looked like he hadn't washed it in a century or two. He was wearing an old suit that looked like he had just gotten finished rolling around in a gravel pit. He was utterly disgusting.

"Wow" was all Jessica mustered as she strode up to the entrace of the foul smelling home... if you could even call it a home.

I regretfully followed her in to find more like the man that opened the door.

"Hello my name is Gustoph, and what might your names be my pretty ladies?"

Jessica answered for me

"My name is Jessica and this is Bella."

"A wonderful pleasure to have you both with us on this night."

Ok. I was definetly freaked out now. He was talking like he was in one of my Renaissance movies. That just wasn't right. Neither was the green ooze they were drinking out of what looked like pewter goblets. Goblets? Who uses goblets? And for that matter who drinks what resembles green ooze? They offered Jessica and I some of the ooze. The man held it out to me first, it was bubbling and looked like it was some kind of poison fairy tale drink. I politley passed. The man let out a slight sneer and offered it to Jessica. Jessica grabbed it out of his hand and was drinking it down like it was candy. After she was done with the first they offered her more. And more.

I definetly didn't enjoy this at all. It was nerve wracking. I wanted to cry. I wanted to run. I was afraid if I had tried to do either one I would get hurt. These men were far from normal. They all had something a little odd about them. A crooked nose, and half mangled looking face, a wandering eye. I was far from frightened.

All of a sudden Jessica was kissing Gustoph with raging passion. That was definetly not like her, and I began to wonder even further what was in that drink.

I noticed two of the men whipsering to fast and low for me to hear, staring at me intetly. I felt my heart jump into my throat. I knew I was about of vomit. And then It happened. I vommeted all over their coffee table which looked really old and expensive, even though they looked really old and ... grotesque. They all looked at **e **in silence. Just then I noticed the music, if you could call it music. It sounded like chanting. I didn't know what to do. Here I was looking at all of them, with thier eyes burning into mine in complete silence. I looked over at Jessica to see that she was unconcious. Three of the men picked her up and carried her into a different room.

"Leave her alone! Just let us leave and we will go on with our lives! PLEASE!"

The men carried her off and acted like they didn't even hear me.

I was left with two of them inching twords me at a speed where you know that even if you run and the walked, you just couldn't get away. I fell off of the sofa I was sitting on for what seemed like hours. I was lying on the floor not sure if I would be too scared to move or talk. Just then I noticed the anticipating smirks both of these men held on their faces as the lowered themselves to me. just then I remembered Charlie had made me carry pepper sray. I tried to reach for my purse but I got hit on the head, and HARD! I was still consious and I could feel them trying to rip my shirt away. Just then I had gotten the adrenaline rush everyone speaks of when you are a sticky situation. I squirmed my way out of their grasp, and got a hold of my spray. As they pulled me back I hit them with it. They let out screeching sounds and twisted and twichted like Ihad never seen a human do. Some of their screeches seemed to be too high of an octive for my human ears to hear, and I guessed I was right when I heard several of the city dogs barking.

I ran out as fast as I could to the parking garage. I tripped over my own feet only a couple of times. I could hear them behind me, but I suppose I got too much of a head start. Or so I thought I did. I could see my truck in the distance and tried to speed up my pace. But being me, I fell. I could see them but only a couple of yards away looking at me like I was defeated.

Out of no where an unmistakably white person jumped out and snapped the two mens necks. He turned to me and I thought I was going to pass out with what had just happened. I didn't know this person. With what has happened so far tonight, I thought he would hurt me. I was still holding my pepper spray and decided to use it once again before the night was over.

"That will not affect me in any way miss"

His voice was like smooth velvet. It soothed me and calmed me. As did his features. He was BEAUTIFUL. He had a muscular and manly phisique, but you could tell that he was still around my age. His face was that of a god. His eyes were a peircing gold. They looked like they could glow in the darkness. What I was staring at couldn't possibly be human. Especially not human if my pepper spray did nothing to harm him. He came over to me and helped me up. He looked at me with love in his eyes. He held me close and walked me over to my truck.

"Stay here, I'll be back in 5 minutes."

I just nodded my head. I still didn't have the strength in me to talk. I just obeyed.

When i was in my truck a million thoughts ran through my head. "Is this real**" **"Did this just happen**" **"Am I asleep?"

Then the godly figure stepped into my truck. I don't know why, but I was pureley comfortable with him being alone with me, even though I hadn't spoken a word to him yet.

"Where's Jessica?" I asked with a still shoced expressin on my face.

"She's gone. She was already dead by the time I had got there."

Hysteria came over my face, and then came the tears.

He held me for what seemed like hours.

I finnally came to my senses and I told him I needed to go home.

"I'll drive you back. I'll return your truck tomorrow morning. What time should it be home?"

"About 7:00 A.M. after my Dad goes fishing." I didn't know why I was letting this strange godly creature take me home. And I really couldn't figure out why the heck I was leaving my truck here. What was I going to say about Jessica. I was still **so** in shock. I felt horrible that even though Jessica was dead, I was getting butterflies for this stranger.

"My name is Edward Cullen miss, what might your name be?"

"Isabella Swan, Bella for short."

"Bella, now thats an adorable name."

He looked at me with the most beautiful crooked smile. Then I saw him look down. He started taking his shirt off and then handed it tome. I had just realized my shirt had been ripped. Thank god it wasn't exposing anything. I thankfully put his shirt on. It smelled heavenly. I suppose I shouldn't have expected less considering his god-like face. He smiled again and then got out of the car and came over to the drivers side. He opened the door and scooped me out of my truck with ease.

He ran with me in his arms at what seemed an inhuman speed. We stopped when we came to a silver volvo. He opened the passenger side and buckled me in place. Not even a second later he was in the rivers seat and starting the car.

He looked so beautiful even though it was dark. The lights from the dash were illuminating his marble skin. With his shirt off I could see his chisled abs and I blushed. Why was I feeling like this? My friend lie dead in an abandoned home and I'm feeling lke this. Just then I felt completeley horrible.

"There was nothing you could do ya know."

"What were they Edward?" I felt a feeling of bliss saying his old fashioned name for the first time. I blushed a considerably shocking shade of red.

I saw him smile at the color change in my face.

"Where are we headed?"

"Forks."

"Really I'm going to be starting school there this week."

"I guess I'll see you there." Why was I doing this? I was flirting in my "Bella" way you could call it. Even talking felt like flirting to me. I have never experienced these butterflies fluttering about in my stomach.

"Edward, who were those men?"

"Incubi."

"And what are those?"

"They are vile creatures who use women as incubators for their offsprings. You're very lucky you got away. You're very luck I stuck around that area because I smelled them around."

"Smelled them?"

"Yes."

"Then if you can smell out incubi, what per say are you?"

"You'll find out in time."

I didn't want to pry anything else from him. I should just be thankfull he saved my life.

We finally reached my house. I was saddened that I had to leave this beautiful creature right now.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said this with a smirk.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together." I felt like such a geek and blushed at what I just said.

Edward laughed a little sinister laught and kissed my hand goodbye.

I went inside and to my surprise it was only 8:00 P.M.

"Hey Bells, how is your project going?"

I felt a wave of panic run through me. I knew I had to compose myself.

"Great! Jessica said she had a party to go to in Seattle so I decided against it."

"Good Bells, I don't want you in Seattle with just another teenage girl. What did her parents say about it?"

"They're not home this weekend."

"I hope she gets home safe. After school on monday I want you to tell me if she's alright okay?"

"Sure Dad."

He smiled and I walked upstaris to get ready for bed. Leave it to Charlie to want to be like a parent when one of my friend's parents were away. Thats the "Chief Swan" kicking in.

I was surprised that charlie didn't say anything about the shirt I was wearing. He must of thought I borrowed it from Jessica.

I did my nightly routine of brushing my teeth and washing my face. I decided to wear Edwards shirt to bed. It smelled so good, and **i** knew if I took it off I would ponder in my head wondering if my was just a figment of my imagination.

I went to bed breathing in the amazing scent smoldering out of his shirt. I had wonderful dreams that night, in spite of what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up that morning still wearing Edward's shirt. The smell was still so intoxicating.

Thoughts of Jessica screamed in my head. Now that Edward was no where near me, I couldn't help but cry. These horrible thoughts were ripping me apart.

Then the wonder hit me. If these so called "Incubi" use females to be their "incubators", then why would they have killed her? I honestly could find no reasoning. I was hopeing that Edward just thought she looked dead. Her make-up might have added to that. NO. There was no way she was dead. I have to go back. She could still be lying there all scared and helpless. This is partly my fault too. If I would have just been a little more stern about not going, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Then the tears started to fall again, to the point where I was almost hyperventalating. After I got a hold on myself, I realized that I needed to go NOW. I needed to shower first to calm myself down a bit. If those guys were there I was going to have to be to my best abilities. I couldn't tell Edward about this because, I don't want him thinking I didn't believe what he said last night.

After my hot shower I put on dark clothing so I would blend in with the others. Just some ragged old jeans and a hooded pullover.

I put on some steal toe boots Charlie had bought for me to go hiking with him. I can't remember why I haven't ever worn them... they were actually kind of cute, a bit heavy though. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and headed downstairs.

I then realized I needed some kind of weapon if those things were still lurking about. It shouldn't be too hard to find something around here, Charlie is a cop. I entered Charlie's room (which was extremeley awkward) and looked in his closet. Nothing.. not even a baseball bat. I then looked in his dresser drawers, nothing again.

"Come on Dad. You have to have SOMETHING!"

Then I took a peak under his bed to find a very useful tazer.

I tucked the tazer into my pocket on my sweatshirt and headed out to my truck. I had just remembered that Edward had driven my truck back. I wondered where he left the keys. The door was unlocked, but my keys not in the ignition. Thats when I saw the note:

**Bella, **

**Whatever you do, don't go back there. **

**You owe it to me for saving your life. **

**I trust you. **

**Be safe. **

**- Edward**

**P.S. The keys are on top of the visor. **

Is everything about him so beautiful. He even wrote in elegant scrpit. He is so perfect.

I let his warning swim through my head for a few minutes as my car heated up. I almost thought about going back inside, but I knew this was too important. He wouldn't have to find out about it anyhow.

I'm lucky that I have a good memory. I remembered how to get there exactly. The only time I have trouble with directions is when Charlie takes me hiking (which is a horrible experience in the first place.. tripping, falling..) I can get lost in the forest so easily.

After what seemed like hours I made it to the same parking garage. This place even though dingy and disgusting was sort of beautiful to me because, it's where Edward stumbled upon me.

I made my way down the few blocks and to the old tattered house. In the daylight, it looked like it could have been a suitable home years back. It looked almost peaceful. I went up to the windows to see if I could spot anyone inside. One problem there, I was too short to look inside, so I guess I'll have to go in without any warning. I would just have to prepare myself for the worst.

I went over to the front door and hesitated opening it. With thoughts of Jessica being still alive I opened the door. I leaned away from the door quickly.

I peered in. To my surprise and relif I saw Jessica standing there looking, drasticly frazzled. Her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in over a week or so, and she smelled of rotting meat. Dispite of all this. I ran over to her and squeezed her so hard I thought she might explode.

Then she started laughing. I looked at her with pure puzzlement in my eyes. How could she appear this horrible but be so content as to laugh?

"Bella dear I'm perfectly fine."

"You don't look perfectly fine."

"What are you talking about? I am quite exquisite!"

I definetly knew something was up.

"Would you like to stay awhile dear?"

Dear?? Since when does she call me "Dear?"

"I was just coming to check on you. Just seeing if you were alright."

"I'm better than I have ever been."

"I think I should go now Jessica. I have a lot of things to do at home for Charlie."

"No, you have to stay. I was expecting you and made you your favorite meal, mushroom ravioli."

"Thanks for the offer but I really need to be getting back. I promised someone I wouldn't even come here today."

"I know you did. That nasty bloodsucker!"

"Bloodsucker?"

"Yes. He's just trying to lure you in for the kill. Since I see that you're still alive I would think that he has no manners, as he is playing with his FOOD!"

"You're crazy!. I don't know what happened to you. But it's definetly not going to happen to me!"

"You're right. What happened to me will NEVER happen to you. The only thing that will happen to you is well.. I think you might know already."

"Are you trying to say that I will be held prisoner for 9 months with some putrid baby growing inside me!! I don't think so."

"I do think so. And not only that, but afterwards, you will die!"

What is she. What happened! I needed to leave. I knew I must look unimaginably frightened by now. This was far worse than yesterday, only becuase Jessica used to be a simple girl. Annoying and vein, but still a simple harmless girl. Just like me.

Right then she lunged for me. I reached for my tazer but not in time. Just then I felt two immensly cold hands grab me a sweep me away from this maddness. I looked up and it was none other than the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on, Edward.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you."

"No time for that now. We need to get out of here. where is your truck." He looked too calm for what was happening. Maybe Jessica..(If I should think of her as Jessica anymore I just don't know) was right. Maybe Edward really was a bloodthirsty vampire who just liked to play around with his food. Honestly though, if he was, would he have written me the note not to go?

"In the same parking garage as last night."

Suddenly he stopped. "She must be alone."

"What?"

"I'll explain this to you when you are well fed. I could hear your stomach grumbling, and you need some sugar in you after that incident."

Hmmm.. well fed?? Maybe he wants me to be "Well fed" because he wants to eat me. No. That can't be it. If he is a vampire he would want my blood, not my body. I could see that I have been reading way to many fairytales.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere out of town?" His face was now dazzling me.

"Not at all." How could I say no to that face?

"Is it alright if I drive?"

"Sure" He might as well just stop asking me for permission for anything... I would always give in. Well, maybe not ALWAYS.

Not wanting to upset him and ask questions before I ate I kept silent. We ended up at a quiant little italian restaraunt. It was so adorable. All of the tables were covered in white cloth. Definetly different than the diner's I was used to going to. With the exception of Charlie's favorite restraunt "The Lodge". When the hostess came to seat us Edward handed her what looked like a 100 dollar bill, and said

"Something private please."

The girl just nodded. I wonder if Edward can have control over almost any woman. I bet it was easy being him. I was just astounded even thinking about it.

The hostess led us to an empty room that looked like they rented out for parties. Their was a roaring fireplace, stained glass windows, beautiful pictures on the wall that looked like they were painted in a far away country, and a huge brilliant chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Edward stepped ahead of our hostess and moved twords the table by the fireplace. He held out my chair for me with a smile. He was definetly too wonderful to me to want to suck my blood. If he was a vampire. If he was I think I wouldn't care in the least. He hasn't tried to hurt me, he's only saved me!

"You're waiter will be right with you." and with that the hostess bounced away. In came a short plump man with a mustache. "What will we be drinking today?" Edward looked at me with a smile. "Coke." I was glad to hear Edward say that.

"I'll have the same."

"Coke it is. I'll be back in a jiff."

I started to look at the menu. Holy crow this place is expensive!! I'll just get something relatively inexpensive to be polite. I was deciding between the manicotti and the cheese ravioli.

The waiter came back with warm rolls shining with butter. They looked delicious. I then realized how hungry I was. I didn't want to look like a ravonous pig though. I just nibbled at one of the rolls as our waiter began to speak.

"Now what can I get you?"

Edward gave me a look that said "order."

"I'll have the mannicotti."

"And you sir?"

"I'm okay for now."

"Alright. Well, let me know if you need anything. My name is Vinni."

With that done, we were now alone. At that realization I blushed and I could feel my heart racing. Edward let out a crooked but inhumainly beautiful smile. I guess it wasn't so hard for me to believe he wasn't human. Everything about him was completeley inhuman after all.

"Is it safe to ask questions now?"

"As long as you drink your coke while I talk yes."

"Okay. What happened to Jessica?"

"She is one of them now. When a woman is not capable of having a child, and she is fermented with an incubi's seed, she turns into one of them. Not as strong in the muscle department, but, definetley stronger in the mind." Edward looked at me as if he expected me to fall over. He grabbed my hands that were layed out in front of me. If anything his touch would make me fall over. I knew he was just trying to comfort me. I was undoubtedley shocked to no other extent.

"So can we help her?"

"Help is beyond her reach. I will eventually have to kill her."

Just then our waiter came in with my mannicotti.

"Here you are miss. enjoy. Are you sure there is nothing that fits you taste buds at the moment sir?"

"Yes Vinni. Thank you anyways."

Our waiter looked dissapointed. He probably thought since we were young and one of us wasn't eating, we weren't going to give a good tip. Then he was gone once more.

"What do you mean, kill her?" I was astounded.

"I could sense she was determined to let her new family have their way with you. She will search for you. Search for you no matter what it takes."

"How am I going to stay away from her?"

"I actually stayed outside your house all night making sure you were safe."

"What?! Why?"

"I can't stay away from you Bella. I need to be with you." My heart started racing so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. Edward gave me an endearing smile.

"I honestly don't get it. I am nothing special at all. I'm just an ordianry teenager. Yesterday I thought Jessica was just a slightly depressed girl, and now she's an Incubus?"

"Actually she's a Succubus, that's what you call a woman of their kind. And believe me Bella you are no ordinary teenager."

"How so? And how could you sense Jessica's thoughts? And how could you smell them out?" I looked at him with a "Yeah answer THAT!" kind of look.

"I knew you'd have to find out. I knew it from the moment your scent hit my nose, and I was certain you'd have to know when I set eyes upon you. Eat your food and I'll continue."

I must have just pushed it out of my mind that I was hungry. I did as he asked and speared my mannicotti and shoved it into my mouth, trying not to get it all over myself.

Edward looked pleased.

"Jessica already told you what I was. I am a vampire. Vampires have a keen sense of smell, just as keen as our enemies the werewolves. We have extremely sensitive hearing and eyesight. I can hear your heart everytime it beats. In some cases vampires have special abilities. I myself can read minds. Most minds that is. I cannot read yours which I don't understand at all. I've never ran into someone like you Bella, I've lived many years and in those years, no one was like you. Your blood has the most amazing scent to it. It took all of my strength and will not to kill you on the spot."

I looked at him like he was crazy, but I knew I needed to hear this.

"Are you alright? There's nothing you need to worry about right now. I'm not thirsty and I find you too alluring to end your precious life. Plus, I don't feed on human blood."

"I'm okay, but this is kind of a shock to me. It's shocking to know that all of the stories I have read thinking they were pure fiction turn out to be true. Learning this all in one day, especially when you friend is turned into a monster takes a lot out of a person."

"I understand. If you'd like to talk about this some other time I would understand."

"NO NO!! It's ok." My cheeks burned with embarrasment after that. Edward let out what I was sure was a snicker.

"Alright. I was telling you that in rare cases some vampires have special abilities. My sister Alice has the power to look into people's futures, and my brother Jasper has the power to control people's emotions."

"Wow. I bet Alice has won the lottery a few times."

He just smiled at me with his intense eyes.

"You can't possibly stay at my house every night to make sure I'm okay. You need to sleep sometime."

"Ha ha. Vampires dont sleep. I guess I forgot to add that little detail."

"Never?"

"Never."

"But still, I don't see why you care that much."

Edward looked furious at what I had said.

"I already told you. You are already to important to me. I need to be with you."

I didn't know what to say to that. Why would he ever want to be with me? I'm so ordinary, and he's so god-like. It just didn't fit to me.

"So not everyone's blood smells the same?"

"Not at all like yours."

At the moment I didn't care that my old friend was out to get me. I was happy that Edward would be outside my house every night. I almost wanted her to never die just so he would stay there always.

Our waiter just then came back asking if we would enjoy some dessert. Edward looked at me and I politeley said no. The waiter had the check ready for us.

I looked at the time. Holy crow!! I needed to get back home! Charlie was going to be home soon and I hadn't even left a note for him.

"Edward, I need to be getting home. Charlie doesn't know where I am, and he's going to be furious if I'm not there."

Edward got up, came over to me and slid my chair out for me. I wondered just how old he was because he was very old fashioned.

We walked over to my truck. He opened the passenger door for me and buckled me in. He was in the drivers seat in a flash.

"I wish your truck could go over 55 MPH."

"Sorry. I've noticed you don't need to go much faster in most places."

He smirked at me.

I blushed.

"You are very cute when you are embarrased, Bella."

I blushed even harder.

Edward laughed at me.

My hand was lying on the center console when Edwards hand grasped mine. My heart went into frantics. I think that made Edward even more eager to brush his fingers against my skin. He felt so smooth, so amazing. I was so inexperienced I didn't know what to do. I just rubbed his hand back the whole ride home.

When we got to my house I was happy to see Charlie wasn't home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to come in?"

"If you think it will be alright."

"Sure." Actually I had no idea how Charlie would react when he got home. I'm 17 so I think he'll have to get over me hanging out with boys soon enough.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" I knew I looked bad. I didn't try to make myself look presentable this morning. I really wanted to be pretty for him, which was odd for me. I've never felt this way for a boy before. My new feelings were taking a hold of me.

"You can wait in my room if you'd like."

"No problem."

And then he hugged me. I felt like I was going to faint. Somehow I made sure I didn't. I could tell edward was "sensing" my lightheadedness and he carried me up the stairs with a smile. I was blushing through every step he took. I felt so at ease against Edward, even if he did feel like a heap of concrete.

"Here we are."

"How did you know which one was mine?"

"I could tell by the mezmerizing smell." He smiled. He had the most perfect teeth of anyone I had ever seen. They were 10 times better than any toothpaste commercial. He dazzled me in so many ways that it was almost unbearable.

I went to my closet and looked for the cutest outfit I had. A pair of formfitting jeans and a blue long sleeved V-neck form fitting cotton shirt. I thought I'd put a white lacy camisole underneath so I wasn't giving off the wrong impression. I went over to my jewelry box to look for a necklace. I picked out my favorite cross necklace that my Mom gave me back in Pheonix. Then I remembered a movie I saw about vampires. According to the movie crosses weren't the healthiest for vampires, so I put it back. Edward came to my side and picked the necklace up out of the drawer of the jewelry box and handed it to me.

"They're aren't many ways to kill a vampire." He chuckled at me, turned me around and pushed me gently twords the bathroom.

I took my quick shower. I blew my hair dry, to my surprise my hair actually looked pretty today. My hair was wavy and very flowy today. It looked so beautiful, I wish my hair would look that everyday. I got dressed and I remembered I still had the make-up Jessica used on me the last night in my purse. I tried my best to put it on and thankfully I didn't do that bad of a job. I finished with putting my necklace on, if Edward was sure it was ok, then I was ok with it too.

I walked back into my room to find Edward laying on my bed. He looked like he was asleep but he wasn't breathing.

"Edward!! Are you okay!?"

Then he opened his eyes.

"Yes. Why did I startle you?"

"You weren't breathing!"

He smirked at me and snickered. "Vampires don't have to breathe, it's just kind of a habit."

"Oh. Sorry this Vampire stuff is fairly new to me." Even though I wasn't supposed to know this stuff I still felt kind of stupid. Edward came over to me right then and picked me up and gave me a hug. "You look very beautiful today Bella."

My cheeks must have looked like they were on fire! I hoped this beautiful creature wasn't just toying with me.

"Um, thanks." was all I could muster.

I just sat there staring in his eyes, and he in mine. We didnt move for what seemed like 5 minutes. Then he held me close again.

"Charlie's home." he squeezed me tighter and went downstiars.

"His car isn't in the driveway."

Then his car came down the road and pulled in. I looked at Edward with pure amazment. He just laughed and hugged me again. Then he turned on the TV and sat on the couch. Good thing he didn't sit in Charlie's chair. I went and opened the door for Charlie. Just then I thought I should have been making him dinner. I always made Charlie dinner because he lacked in that department very much. I hoped maybe him and Billy (My Dad's best friend whom he usually goes fishing with) ate out.

"Hey Dad how was fishing?"

"Got a few bites but nothing to keep."

"How are you Bells? What did you end up doing today?"

"I went into town to go to the bookstore, and I ran into Edward Cullen." I had hoped he wouldn't freak out about this.

Charlie looked surprised but he calmed himself.

I saw Edward smile, trying to hold it back. I knew he must be hearing what Charlie was thinking.

"Hello Edward, are you Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son?"

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward held out his hand to shake my fathers. He was so polite it was crazy. I've never seen a boy act so nice. That was probably because Edward was much older than I had thought. I wonder just how old he is? I was surprised my Dad knew his Dad. Being a cop and a long time resident of this town, I guess I could expect him to know pretty much everything about it.

"Mr. Swan, I was wondering if it would be alright if I took Bella out to the ice skating rink tonight?"

What! When did I agree to this. I am so clumsy! I could never keep myself on my feet on skates! I can hardly keep myself on my feet when I have normal shoes on! He's got to be joking! Maybe He's just trying to get me out of the house. Yeah that had to be it.

I smiled at my Dad, a smile that meant "Pleeeeease". and he agreed.

"I'll have her home early."

"It's a Saturday, so I want her home at midnight. No later."

"No problem at all Mr. Swan. I'll have her home earlier."

Edward grabbed my coat that was hanging on the hook by the door and opened it up for my exit. He was such a gentleman, it made my heart melt.

Edward then grabbed my hand and led me to my truck, which he drove once again.

"Are we really going to the ice rink?"

"Yes."

"No! I won't be able to stand on the ice without breaking my head open!"

"I won't let you fall."

"I swear I'll find some way to do it. Please don't make me!" Anger was swelling up inside me.

"What if I promise to never let go of you?"

That sounded amazing. I wanted his hands on me all the time. Now I have an excuse for it.

"Only if you promise on your life."

"It would be more suitable for me to promise on yours, considering I don't have a life per say."

I didn't know what to think.

"Ok. Then only if you promise on mine."

"Of course Bella."

He gave me his breathtaking smile and I felt my heart flutter.

"If you don't mind me asking, I still have a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

"If incubi are supposed to impregnante (Blush) women, how come they aren't at all attractive?"

"They are to most people, but you Bella you're a different story. Everything seems to be reversed with you."

"So only to me did they look grotesque?"  
"You saw their true forms I believe. Incubi are in their true forms hideous. They have something called a glamour. It's a kind of spell they put on themselves to make themelves look insanely attractive."

"So when Jessica looked at them, she thought they were beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Should we be worried about Charlie?"

"No, Jessica just wants you. She sees you as the challenge, and you are all she wants."

"And you are sure you can put a stop to her?"

"I was worried about hurting your feelings before considering she used to be your friend. If you had known about this information before, I would have put an end to her right then and there. There's nothing to worry about Bella, you and Charlie are perfectly safe."

I did feel safe. Despite all that was going on around me, I felt untouchable with Edward around.

"On to my other questions?"

"Go ahead."

"What do you drink if you don't drink from humans?"

"Animals. My favorite one is the mountain lion. They are particularly delicious and filling."

He smiled at me and we both laughed.

He took my hand in his and kissed it. I got shivers all down my body.

"Any more questions Bella?"

"Just one."

He looked at me with reassuring eyes for me to proceed as he squeezed my hand tighter. I was hesitant to ask this one.

"Just how old are you?"  
He was silent for a minute. His grip did not let go of my hand though. That made me feel a little better.

"I was born in 1901."

I was shocked. He was old enough to be my Great Grandfather. It really didn't matter to me though. I had no words to tell him this without sounding cliche. So I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. Edward picked up his hand and put it around me. He started stroking my hair and caressing my face. I have never been touched this way. It felt amazing. I din't want it to stop. I let my hand start to caress his arm. The touching didn't stop until I got a feeling of vomiting... we were at the ice rink.

"Well, are you ready?" He actually looked excited, it was really adorable.

"I suppose. But, only if you keep your promise."

"Bella, I promised on your life. I would never risk it."

I felt reassured. Also, I felt excited that he would be touching me the whole time. I was also happy that it was only 6:00 P.M. so we had a long night ahead of us.

He opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him as we walked inside.

There was a big sign that read "Rental Skates" and I supposed thats where we headed.

The lady at the desk seemed amazed by Edward. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"What size skate for you sir?"

"Twelve please."

She handed him the skates and I got a look at the blade. Oh how I could do so much damage with those blades.

"And you?"

She was looking at me. Edward gets a "sir" and I don't even get a "miss" she must be jealous.

"Seven and a half please."

"Here"

"Thank you."

"How much do I owe you Ma'am?"

"Skates are free on Saturdays." She said this leaning down, pushing her cleavege together, with a sleazy smile. Eww. She was definetly about 45 years old. Thats just gross... when you aren't a vapmpire.

Edward just looked at me and laughed. He put his hand on the small of my back to lead me to the bench where we were going to put our skates on.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I still have a question for you."

"Shoot." He smiled.

"Why didn't you have a car in Seattle? How did you get there on foot?"

He laughed and smirked at me as he put his arm around me.

"Vampires are incredibly fast. Most the time we don't even use a car if what we want it close by. I myself am the fastest of all my family." He looked proud.

"Oh. That explains that then." I said with a smile. He looked at me like I was some sort of cute doll and kissed me on my nose. Wow I seriously think I might be falling in love with Edward. How could I say that, I've only known him for a total of two days. Am I crazy?

"I'll have to show you how fast we can get." Smirking again.

"What about the sun? I saw you out in the daytime, so I know you can go out in it. But What if it was really sunny and not clouded?"

"How about I show you that at the same time I show you my running skills? Two birds with one stone."

"Sure." I was scared about the running thing and curious about the sun thing. But, if it would give me more time with Edward, I didn't care. He is so amazing.

Edward led me to the rink with one hand securley around my waist. "Ready?" He breathed. "I'm ready as I will ever be I guess."

I was just happy that he wouldn't ever let go of me.

He led me in the middle of the rink. I was so unstable. I was glad we were the only ones here.

All of a sudden the lights dimmed, and a disco ball came down from the middle of the ceiling. I stood in silence. The song "Beautiful" by H.I.M. played softly in the background. I just stared at Edward with my mouth open and my heart racing. He laughed. "Perks of being able to get my way most of the time." He gave me a sexy smile. "You are incredible Edward." His smile grew even larger.

We started moving along the ice at a normal pace. I must say most guy would look silly with a pair of ice skates on, but Edward looked different, he looked, irresistable. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

He then lifted me up from under my arms as if I was a small child and spun me around.

"Bella, you look so elegant in a pair of ice skates." There was the sexy smile again. I blushed. "If you weren't holding onto me, I would look far from elegant." Edward snickered at my words.

"You are completely adorable Bella."

Edward pulled me into the center of the ice rink and stopped right under the disco ball. Edward pulled me up against his hard body, looked into my eyes and smiled at me. He kissed me passionatley on the lips. He brushed his hands through my hair. I pulled him to me as hard as I possibly could. I noticed the song had changed to Anberlin's "Inevitable" What a perfect song.

_I wanna break every clock_

_The hands of time could never move again_

_We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)_

_For the rest of our lives_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_

_That you'll ever have_

_I wanna be your last, first kiss_

I couldn't beleive this was happening to me. I was never one to luck out. I was always the one in the background tripping over anything and everything that came into my path.

The kiss regretfully ended. I was out of breath and I thought I might faint. Thank god Edward was still holding on.

"Let's get you something to eat."

"As long as it's not too expensive."

"Don't worry about it Bella. I have more money than I know what to do with. When you've been in the world as long as I have, money just kind builds up over the years."

Edward returned out skates to the creepy old lady. He took my hand and led us out into the Volvo.

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Anywhwere you would like to go."

"Bella. You're forgetting that I don't eat the same food you do." He smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I blushed. "Let's go somehwere romantic and far away." I wanted to be with him in this secluded car as long as I could.

"I think I know the perfect place."

While we were driving I layed my head upon his shoulder once again. He kissed me on my forehead, and I put my hand on his thigh. He put one hand on my thigh, and the other on top of my hand that was on his thigh. I thought he should be using his hands to drive at the speed he was going, but he seemed perfectly capable of driving with his knees. He picked my head up and kissed my lips once more, and gave me a beautiful smile. I didn't even care that he wasn't looking at the road when he kissed me, that's just how wonderful the kiss was.

We arrived at a secluded restaurant surround by only woods. It was a large old victorian house turned restraunt.

The inside was like nothing I could have imagined. The whole place was lit by candlelight, there were antique pictures hanging on the walls, and all of the furniture looked like it was from the 1800's.

The waitress was a middle aged lady with blonde hair. She looked like the type of woman that tried to stay young no matter how old she got.

"2?"

"Yes. And could we have your most private section please?"

Edward handed the waitress money, though I couldn't see how much it was this time. She led us upstairs where they're weren't any people. We sat at a cherry wood table. The room was lit by candlelight sconces. There was a fresh rose on the table. This was the kind of restraunt where the table was already set when you came. The plates were mismatched but very old, as were the wine glasses and silverware. My eyes lit up.

"What can I start you off with to drink?"

Edward motioned for me to go first as he rubbed his foot against mine.

"I'll have a cherry lemonade please."

"And you sweetie?" That ticked me off pretty bad. Can't she see that we're on a date?

"Nothing for me thank you."

She looked like she was angry that Edward was only here for my sake.

"Let me know if you would like anything when I get back."

I was completely furious now, I could feel the heat in my face.

"You're jealous of her. Why?"

"I'm not jelous. I'm furious she's flirting with you when you are obviously on a date with me."

"You have no reason to be angry Bella. As of today, I'm all yours."

My heart started racing at abnormal speeds and I just smiled at him.

Our waitress came back in a flash. My drink was so cute. It was in a tall glass shaped like the the part of a champagne flute that holds the drink. It had a massive strawberry on the side of it and was filled with crushed ice.

"Thank you."

"Any appetizers tonight?"

"Actually I think I want two appitizers for my meal."

"I'll have the Victorian oinion soup, and the crab cakes please."

"Okay, and you sir?" She must have gotten the hint that Edward was mine.

"Nothing thank you."

"Alright it'll be right up."

Edward's foot rubbing me got a little further up my leg, it felt so wonderful. We held each other's hands and looked at each other without saying a word for a while. Just looking at him felt like Christmas. I knew I didn't deserve a creature like him.

My soup came a few minutes later and it looked so scrumptious, I was afraid I'd look like a starving child from one of those commercials eating his first meal in God knows how long. It was in a deep bowl with fillo dough on top of it, bilowing down onto the sides. My crab cakes were on a square plate with a side of some kind of spicy sauce sprinkled on it very modernly. It looked equally as delicious.

When I was almost finished with my meal Edward got a phone call.

His face looked startled and then at ease.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was Alice. She had a vision."

"Should I be worried?"

"Not at all."

Our waitress walked in with the bill and Edward left more than enough money. He pulled me outside and kept his hands around me the whole time we walked to the Volvo. "Stay inside and lock the doors."

I was scared so I did what he told me. I knew this had to be something horrible.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a vile creature swaying twords Edward.


End file.
